


Baby Bird

by hallow777



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family, Gen, Humor, family fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a favor for an old friend of Sin's, the Canary goes to scare a couple of adults into taking better care of their baby but instead, she ends up taking the baby home with her. After it becomes clear the biological parents of the baby don't care enough to want her back, Sara decides to raise the child. Thankfully, Sin and the rest of Team Arrow are there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bird

**The Adventures of Sara and Sin: The Beginning.**

"Hey, Cindy!" A voice called out and Sin spun around ready to correct them but then she saw who it was. 

"Vi? Is that really you? You got...old." 

"Watch it, girlie, I can still take you." 

"Wanna bet?" Sin headed towards the woman but instead of taking a swing at her, she hugged her.

When little Cindy had lost her father, her only remaining relative, she had been immediately tossed into the system and then into the first of many horrible foster homes. For two years she bounced from home to home, never having a chance to grieve properly for her father so when she finally landed in the same foster home Vivian was in, she was not in a good state. 

That particular foster home would keep one or two older children and as many babies and toddlers as they were allowed then leave them in the care of the older children so they didn't have to actually care for them. 

Vivian had managed to stay there since she was twelve, taking care of the babies that would come through there but she would soon be a legal adult and out of the foster system so the foster family had agreed to give Cindy a try in their house. 

It didn't go well at first and the foster family was ready to ship her off to the next one but Vivian was the one who begged them to give her a chance. At the time, Cindy hated her for that,she just wanted to move on to the next place, but it turned out to be the best thing that had happened to her so far. With Vivian's help, she finally got the chance to grieve and was able to pull herself together into the Sin she was today. 

While her life wasn't always peachy these days, she honestly didn't know where or what she would be without Vivian being there for her. 

"Man, I almost didn't recognize you without your hot pink hair. It's been so long since I've seen you. You've gotten old and boring. Blonde hair, really?" 

"Oh shut it. I'm glad to see some things don't change though." They were still standing on the sidewalk where she had first called out to the younger girl and they were starting to attract attention from nearby people so Vi hooked her arm in Sin's and headed off down the street to get away from prying eyes.

Always alert, Sin recognized what she was doing immediately, "Are you okay? Are you in some kind of trouble. You can tell me, you know."

"It's not me. It’s... well. I didn't actually come looking for you." 

Sin pretended to be offended, "Maybe I didn't want to see you either."

"Hush. I actually came looking for the Canary and then someone said you would be the best to ask." 

Sin would trust Vivian with her life, but Sara’s life was a different matter so she couldn't help but be wary. 

"Why are you looking for her?" 

"I was hoping she could help me with something. With my neighbors. Look, I trust you but I don't want to talk about it out here. Do you actually know her? Or know how to contact her?"

Sin leaned in real close and whispered quickly, "Are you wanting her to kill your neighbors?"

"No! Well... no. No, I just want her to scare them into doing right." 

"Okay, I probably shouldn't even bother asking but are you sure this isn't something the police can take care of? I can get in touch with a police captain I trust. He might be able to help." 

"DHS has already been called on them twice but nothing happened."

"Oh... Then it involves...?" She was starting to see the bigger picture now.

Vivian nodded, "A baby, yeah."


End file.
